


Time Enough

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-30
Updated: 2009-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry and Draco use their time well.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Time Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Harry and Draco use their time well.

Title: Time Enough  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s Challenge #124: Aching  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Harry and Draco use their time well.

  
~

Time Enough

~

Ministry balls should be abolished, Harry decided. He was tired of Hermione and Ron’s epic, annual screaming matches. Once the yelling started, he’d retreated.

“Weasleys specialize in spectacular rows, don’t they?” Draco asked, slipping behind the curtains where Harry’d hidden.

Harry snorted. “It’s the red hair.”

Draco grinned. “What’s our excuse?”

Harry chuckled. “We enjoy make-up sex?”

“We enjoy _any_ sex,” Draco purred, moving closer.

“Point.” Harry took Draco’s hand. “So...since the fireworks are over, are you aching to stay?”

“I’m aching for make-up sex.”

Harry blinked. “But we didn’t fight.”

Draco’s lips hovered over Harry’s. “Give us time.”

~


End file.
